


My bottle is mine

by LenulkaSRO



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drinking, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Oral Sex, Party, Party Games, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenulkaSRO/pseuds/LenulkaSRO
Summary: Clarisse and Percy drank too much and play party game and it continue in the Ares cabin.
Relationships: Percy Jackson & Clarisse La Rue, Percy Jackson/Clarisse La Rue
Kudos: 5





	My bottle is mine

I was standing in front of the Aphrodite cabin. There was party. They gave the invitation to everyone. But I wasn´t sure, if I should go there. I don´t like partys at all. I will be standing there like a wallflower. I guess it will be fun, if there will be alcohol. 

I went straigth the door and one of the girls put a cup to my hand. I take a sip and recognize that it is the vodka with redbull. It taste quite good and I drank it almost imidiatelly. Take another cup and went to the corner of the room, where others play party games. They play Truth or Dare. I don´t like this game so I looked bored. Then some stranger invite my personal space. It was Percy, he looked bored like me. He was holding a cup and slowly taking sips.

'Hey, how´s the party?' I asked. 

'It is quite borring for me. But the alcohol helps a lot.' he answered and I nod to him. 

After our second drink we take the bottle and went to drink straith from it, like shot game. When we were drunk like hell, we went play party games. They play 7 minutes in heaven. It is when they locked you in closet for 7 minutes with someone to enjoy touches. When is everybody drunk it is a easy game. 

First there go Sue of Aphrodite cabin with Grover. When we opened the door they stood two feets far with sad face. It wasn´t the best pair. The more couples try this game, the fewer stay to try it. I went there with my not so favourite person, with Percy. 

When they locked us down we look at eachother straith to eyes and the look said everything. Our untold friendship and attraction. I lean for a kiss. He did the same thing. When our lips crushed together I close my eyes and let this feeling fill my body. He tasted like sea. I let him inside my mouth and he start undoing my pants. He kiss me on my neck and I was all his. We start again making out and our atraction rease like hot sun in Arizona. We didn´t notice that the doors were open and everybody is staring at us with open mouth. We finally stop and start blushing. 

I run away into Ares cabin. After a couple minutes someone knocked and I opened the door. It was Percy with half full bottle of gin. He didn´t even asked and take his way inside. He sat on my bed and open the bootle and take a deep sip. Held it to me and I did the same thing. 

'Clarisse, we need to finish this things out.' He pet place next to him and I sat down. 

I don´t open my mouth to say something and he was up to me and kissing me again. My mind was blurry and it was unclear. I felt butterflyes in my stomach. He continue and I don´t know how but I was standing before him completly naked. He stands too naked and other moment I was on my knees kissing his dick. I start slowly but then I put on some speed. He moaning and I find myself quite profi after 5 minutes. 

He take me up and lay me on the bed. He kiss me from my mouth to my womenhood. He licked on my clit and a made a groan. He was sucking and kissing it. After a while he starts adding tounge inside me. I was moaning and he continue. I burried my hands inside his hair to hold him closer. He added one of his fingers inside me. I come and he licked all of my juices of my pulsing pussy. 

He crowl back on me and start kissing me. I taste myself. Not that bad as I thought. He slowly entered me and I scratch his back with my nails. He start slowly. He found my hymen and push harder. One tear escaped my eyes and he whipped and kiss it away. His thrust grow more intense and faster. I come for the second time. I don´t know how long it could be, minutes, hours, who knows. I can feel his warm semen inside me. And small trumbelling inside me. He fall next. 

I put the bottle again out and he takes a shot. Then he grab his clothes that was on the ground and kiss me goodbye and went to the cold night and left me all alone with my thougths. I lay naked on my bed which smell like him. So sad that he didn´t stay longer. 

I never drink again, ever! But the sex was greate. Maybe I think this over and change my mind.


End file.
